


Tilt

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lover has a cool touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tilt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Heero sat on the edge of the bed, fully clothed, eyes wide in anticipation. His gaze was directed at the floor, but as the door inched open and a thin streak of light from the hallway patterned itself on the floor, he looked up. He greeted his roommate with a nod and a quiet lowering of his full lashes. The door closed, and the room was left to find itself in the moonlight.

A bit short of breath, Heero closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, posture straight and chin squared. A moment later, he felt cool lips against his warm ones, the recently moisturized lips moving away almost immediately to kiss his cheek. At the touch, he turned his head slightly, sighing more as a thing to do than an actual reaction. Barely callused fingers trailed along his jawline, touching the soft layer of hair there. His hands were folded in his lap.

Those lips moved down to press softly at every spot on his jaw, pulling away with a light smack every time. As the sensation moved along, those fingers slid down, teasing at his skin with the lightness of their touch. Those lips were pressed to the juncture of his jaw, and he whimpered slightly, leaning into the feeling and tilting his chin up just a bit.

Lips took advantage of the opening, moving beneath his jaw to kiss and nip at the soft underside of his chin. At the first touch of teeth, he thrust his jaw up further, drawing in a soft breath. His hands now clutched together, knuckles still pink from the lack of pressure.

Those lightly callused fingers were back again, tracing where that mouth had gently bitten. They were cool, despite the fact that the room was heating up. They traced down his neck, catching at his Adam's apple for only a moment before heading for his shoulder, the backside of short fingernails smooth and cool against his arm as they headed down to his own clasped hands, separating them and bringing one of his own warm hands to join the cool one that had raised his jaw even higher.

A few more well-placed kisses to his throat and his jawline was almost perpendicular to the ceiling. His gaze was directed upward, feeling, but not watching. The ceiling was dark and devoid of the traces of moonlight that lined the floors.

Lips were at the base of his throat now, suckling gently. He clenched his fingers about the now-warming ones entwined with his own, feeling his body begin to lean backward. Another hand gently stroked his upturned jaw, then traced down the column of his throat, thumbnail gently scraping against the skin, catching on every protrusion and hollow. Heero's heart was pounding, and he was gasping slightly to get enough breath in his lungs to let this continue. He was devoid of sensation for a moment. Those hands and lips had pulled away, continuing with their overall feeling of disembodiment, and he felt his shirt begin to slide up. He raised his arms and allowed the garment to be pulled from him and tossed into a shadowed corner. 

One of those cool hands was back, pressed lightly against the expanse of his chest, pushing him back against the silky cool sheets. His chin was still extended, and every kiss pressed against his only make him arch further, tilting and tilting.

His back arched as he gasped, those short fingertails scraping lightly down his sides and catching at the edges of his shorts. His hips joined the arch his body was content in becoming, and the shorts were pulled down, leaving his skin to fend off the chill that remained in the air with its own flush.

A kiss to his knee and he dropped to the bed again. More kisses. Soft, cool caresses. His entire body tingled from every touch, every body part added to the equation, the sensation of warming cooled flesh, connecting with flesh that needed no help for warmth.

Arching, tilting, warming, feeling... When it was over, he slid beneath the cool sheets, finding the warmth between them from his former presense atop them.

His cool-touched lover slid into the bed behind him, only whispering, "Heero."

Heero smiled and nuzzled back against his love. "Thanks."

His answer was a soft kiss to the nape of his neck and a soft, still-cool touch to his thigh. It was answer enough.


End file.
